It is often a goal of a product distribution process to preserve or maintain numerous products and any associated containers throughout the distribution process. The distribution process can include physical transport of containers from the product manufacturer to a point downstream of the manufacturer and products storage at one or more locations along the distribution route.
Distribution packaging refers to the packaging of product during the distribution process, for example, to aid in preserving the product while improving the efficiency of the distribution process. In some instances, the efficiency can be improved by grouping products together in groupings. A distribution package contains what is referred to herein as a unit load, which can be a collection of containers. Unit loads define the groupings whether these groupings include a singular or multiple quantities of product and any associated containers. The unit loads are maintained in a unitary state through use of the distribution package.
Frequently, at a certain stage in the distribution process prior to, for example, display of the product for consumer purchase, the products may be stored for a period of time. This is typically accomplished using a rack or shelf system where containers are stored, for example, in a three-dimensional array. The containers are then removed from the shelves and transported downstream, for example, to a retail store for consumer purchase. Relatively large storage centers can, in some instances, include thousands of containers and a wide variety of products. Typically, to retrieve a container a user must physically locate oneself within close proximity to the particular container to pick up the container and remove the container from the shelf. This retrieval operation can be repetitive, inefficient and can even lead to injury due to the added effort and strain on a user's body in manually retrieving the container.